Cry of the Eagle
by Indigo2
Summary: Glimpses of Elrohir's relationships through the years. Elr/Gl slash. Companion piece to Somewhere Between.
1. Rememberance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, which belong to Tolkien. All I own are my obsessions.  
  
WARNINGS: this story contains the slash parings (namely Glorfindel/Elrohir), so don't say I didn't warn you. Even though I say Elrohir is the equivalent of 17 in this story, I wouldn't say this is underage because nothing happens except for some teenage wishing. Also very minor spoilers for the Simarillion.  
  
A/N: I have changed my idea for this fic, even though chapter 1 will stay the same. This story is a series of insights into Elrohir and Glorfindel's life. The time will range from when Elrohir is about the human equivalent to 15 to the War of the Rings and maybe beyond. If anyone's read Pumpkin's "Snapshots" series, it will be sort of like that, but not updated nearly as often. Good idea? Bad idea? Review and tell me.  
  
*********************** REMEMBERANCE *********************** The sun was shining in the valley of Imladris, breaking through the white clouds that hung suspended like spun sugar in the sapphire skies. The roar of the Bruinen was drowned out by the pound of hoof beats on the narrow mountain passes as Elrohir raced his mount around the sharp turns that led to the ford and out of the valley. As his powerful mount reached the river's edge, his sharp eyes finally caught sight of the elf he was pursuing, already across the ford and galloping towards the trees beyond. He urged his mare faster with a cry. She responded, encouraged by the sight of the white horse ahead of her. Elrohir felt a jolt as his horse leapt into the river, sending a fine spray of water into his face.  
  
"I will catch you, Glorfindel!" he cried to the wind as he gained the trees.  
  
The white horse was gone again, lost in the forest, but Elrohir knew the path Glorfindel would take and steered his mount around a bank of trees. The trees whipped his raven hair as he rode by, though he managed to avoid any of the thorns and brambles that reached to scratch his skin. Asfaloth became visible again as he rounded another bend, closer on the heels of the other horse than he thought. He saw Glorfindel riding lightly on the back of his stallion, guiding the horse with merely a word or a gentle touch. He had no need of a saddle or bridle to control the powerful animal. Glorfindel turned to see Elrohir on his heels and laughed. The sound matched the singing of the birds around them and the bubble of running water in the distance.  
  
Elrohir felt himself grow hot, and not from the strenuous ride. He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable on the back of the horse. His mare noticed the sudden change and slowed, confused by the signals and scents she was picking up from her rider. Elrohir was too distracted watching Glorfindel race to correct her behavior.  
  
Glorfindel turned and noticed that Elrohir had slowed into a canter. He was farther behind than the last time he looked, despite the fact that his mare showed no signs of fatigue. Concerned, he slowed Asfaloth, apologizing for spoiling the race. Asfaloth turned obediently, waiting for the younger elf to catch up.  
  
Elrohir saw Glorfindel stopped and realized that he had not noticed how far ahead the other elf had gotten. He brought his horse along side of Asfaloth.  
  
"Are you well?" Glorfindel asked, concerned that Elrohir might have been caught by a low branch or that his horse had become injured.  
  
"Yes, I am fine," Elrohir said, ear tips turning red. "I just became.distracted."  
  
Glorfindel nodded and continued down the path. "It is a shame that your brother could not come riding with us," he said, trying to guess at source of Elrohir's distraction.  
  
Elrohir shrugged. "He knew we wanted to race, and he would not be able to keep up. Anyway, it is nice to spend time apart and he wanted to keep Mother company today."  
  
Glorfindel smiled at the twin's confession. At their young age, right on the brink of adulthood, they were beginning to resent being treated as a matching set at all times. Still, the bond between them only deepened as the years passed even as their different abilities and temperaments continued to set them apart.  
  
"It is also good to spend time with just you," Elrohir mused aloud. He blushed at his own words, turning his ivory cheeks a startling pink.  
  
"As it is with you," Glorfindel said, amused at Elrohir's comment and reaction.  
  
"What I mean is, it is not everyday that we are able to race as we do today!" Elrohir clarified.  
  
"I knew what you meant," Glorfindel chuckled. "Though I do indeed enjoy your company any time you can spare it."  
  
"Perhaps I can go with you the next time you go out on a long patrol?" Elrohir asked, licking lips that were suddenly dry.  
  
Blue eyes smiled at him. "Yes, I think that it would be a wonderful experience for both of us. If your mother and father allow you, of course."  
  
Elrohir beamed. "I'm sure they will! I can already outride anyone in Imladris." Glorfindel looked at him sharply. "Well, except you and Father, of course," Elrohir added sheepishly.  
  
They came to the edge of a cliff that was their destination and dismounted. Elrohir rubbed down the horses and turned them loose to graze as Glorfindel spread out the lunch they had brought with them. It was simple fare, consisting of apples, cheese and bread baked fresh that morning. Glorfindel also had the presence of mind to bring wine with him, which they drank straight from the bottle.  
  
The cliff overlooked the entire valley, and they could see the river running far below them. The buildings that made up the complex of the Last Homely House sprawled along the banks, looking more like a stack of pale stones from their vantage point. They relaxed on the grass and an eagle flew far overhead, calling out in a piercing cry.  
  
Glorfindel stopped eating at the sound of the eagle's cry and his looked towards the horizon long after the eagle was out of sight. He sighed and closed his eyes as one grieving does.  
  
"What is wrong, Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked, moving closer to the blond elf.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head and laid out on the grass. His hair fanned around him on the ground like a golden halo. He opened his eyes and Elrohir could see that they were a perfect blue mirror to the sky above them. He suddenly wanted to lean down and press his lips to the pale ones of the older elf. The thought startled him with its strength and its insistence and he shook his head to clear it. The perfectly blue eyes turned to regard Elrohir.  
  
"Please forgive this ancient elf," Glorfindel said. "Memory is a strange thing, sometimes."  
  
Elrohir stretched out beside him, looking to the same empty spot in the sky. "What were you remembering?" he asked, biting his lip at his own impudence.  
  
But Glorfindel sighed again, lightly this time, and Elrohir could tell that he was in a rare talkative mood. "I was remembering the white walls of Gondolin and the way they would blush with the first rays of the morning sun; you blushed much the same way when we rode today."  
  
Elrohir smiled. He turned on his side and propped his head up on his hand so he could see Glorfindel. The blonde elf did not stir, though he smiled at his young friend's attentiveness. "What was the city like? I have only heard that it was hidden, as Imladris is."  
  
"No," Glorfindel said. "It was indeed hidden, but not as your father's house is. There is a magic in Imladris that Gondolin did not possess. We used stone and iron in its stead, though in the end that was not enough. But it was a fine city-the finest of its age. There was a high court with kings and queens and princes as you no longer see today among our kind. Now there are lords and ladies, but it is not the same."  
  
"Lord Thranduil uses the title of king in his realm," Elrohir pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but a King of Mirkwood is of no matter compared to the High Kings of the Noldor. But this is a different age."  
  
Elrohir laid back again to consider the ancient elf's words. The sky was mesmerizing, with the swirls of constantly changing clouds. He picked out one that looked much like a giant eagle, swooping down on the valley. The warm summer breeze tickled his hair.  
  
"It was today, wasn't it?" Elrohir asked. "I should know this, but I admit Elladan far surpasses me in our studies."  
  
Glorfindel smiled. "Your studies are fine. You should not compare yourself to your brother. But yes, it was today that Gondolin fell."  
  
"Is that why you wanted to come up here?" Elrohir asked softly.  
  
"In part. It is a good place to remember. And to picnic."  
  
"How much do you remember?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Of the battle?" Glorfindel murmured. He did not speak the name of the fire demon that he gave his life to cast down into the abyss with him. "I remember much, but it is a faded scar, and it has never pained me much. I do not remember Thorondor and the eagles, but their cry has been in my dreams many times."  
  
Elrohir looked away, tears threatening at the remembrance of the old lays that told of the fight between Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower and the Balrog. He did not want to think of the beautiful golden-haired elf lying not sprawled on the grass next to him, but broken at the foot of a cliff. Glorfindel saw him turn away, and caught his chin in his elegant hand.  
  
"It was a very long time ago, Elrohir. There have been.other battles and other wounds since then, though none so grievous." He laughed and it lightened Elrohir's heart. "I would not do it again, if I had a choice, but I was sent back to Arda to protect your family, and that has been the most precious gift granted in either of my lives."  
  
Elrohir nodded, not trusting his voice. Glorfindel stood up and offered his hand to Elrohir. He pulled the younger elf to his feet and pulled him into a strong embrace. He kissed Elrohir's forehead and Elrohir thought he saw him glow with some inner light, like a star had taken residence where his heart should be.  
  
"The sun is setting and we should return," Glorfindel said, releasing Elrohir. He called the horses and gathered up the remnants of their meal. "I will talk to Elrond about you and Elladan accompanying me on the next patrol."  
  
Glorfindel caught a wicked gleam in Elrohir's eyes as the younger elf swung onto his horse. "Not if I beat you back!" Elrohir called, kicking the mare into a gallop.  
  
Glorfindel dropped what was in his hands but Elrohir was already far gone, leaving only the echo of his laughter in his wake. "Oh Elbereth!" Glorfindel muttered. "I'll hear about this one until the end of the Third Age!" 


	2. Rain

A/N: Please see author's note in chapter one. There has been a slight change to this story.  
  
WARNINGS: none for this chapter.  
  
TIMEFRAME: Elrohir is the equivalent of 15 in human years.  
  
******** RAIN ********  
  
Rain fell in thick sheets, flooding the valley with murky grey. The mists were so heavy that Elven ears could almost hear it approach. The wind brought it, pushing it ahead of its icy grip as it swept down the mountains to the river and settle there. Two figures sat huddled under a low tree, a cloak thrown over the lowest branch to serve as a weak shelter.  
  
"How long will the rain last, Glorfindel?" the young Elf asked hopefully.  
  
The ancient blond Elf sighed. "I know not, young one. I have neither eyes in the heavens nor ears in the ground."  
  
"Oh." The young Elf shifted closer to Glorfindel, though the move seemed unconscious. "Will Father or Elladan come looking for us?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled. "No. They know you are with me, and they will not brave this storm any more than we are. You are safe here, Elrohir. I will not let harm come to you."  
  
"I know," Elrohir said. He rested his chin on his folded knees, hugging them closer to his body.  
  
"Are you cold?" Glorfindel asked. Elves generally did not feel the cold, especially due to the elements, but Elrohir was so very young.  
  
"No," Elrohir said, though he shivered slightly.  
  
"Come here," Glorfindel said, drawing him close with one arm around his shoulders. Elrohir allowed himself to be pulled close, snuggling closer to Glorfindel's chest.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time, listening to the rain and the crash of thunder. Elrohir stopped shivering and relaxed in Glorfindel's arms.  
  
"This isn't so bad," he mused out lout.  
  
"The rain?" Glorfindel asked absently. "The rain is a gift to this valley. It feeds the river and waters the grounds to ensure we have a good harvest during the year. It gives life to Imladris."  
  
"I know," Elrohir said.  
  
"Ah, I forget. You know everything," Glorfindel said with a wink.  
  
"Ai! You did not let me finish. I know the rain is good for the valley, but that is not what I meant."  
  
"What did you mean, wise one?" Glorfindel asked gently.  
  
"It is not so bad being alone with you," Elrohir clarified.  
  
Glorfindel laughed. "I am glad you think so, Elrohir. I will remember that."  
  
Elrohir laughed too, more because Glorfindel's ringing voice was contagious than because he found humor in the situation. He watched the rain run in little rivulets down the Elven cloak to puddle at their feet. The grass was thick under them, so it was not very muddy. Still, Elrohir wished for his soft bed and a hot bath. He yawned, thinking of his room in the Great House, right next to his twin brother's, and the fireplace that burned brightly in the winter.  
  
"You should sleep if you are tired," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Aren't you tired, too?" Elrohir asked. "It has been a long day for both of us."  
  
"I can rest my mind and still keep watch. Do not worry for me."  
  
Elrohir nodded, though he did not fully understand the ancient Elf. Glorfindel was so different than everyone else at Imladris, except for perhaps his father.  
  
"Will you sing for me?" Elrohir asked. "If you can sing whilst you sleep also."  
  
Glorfindel's blue eyes sparkled. "Indeed I can. Lay down and I shall sing you to sleep. The rain will stop by the time you awake."  
  
Elrohir lay with his head pillowed on Glorfindel's leg. "I thought you didn't know when the rain will stop," he teased.  
  
Glorfindel ran his hand through Elrohir's thick raven hair, combing out the tangles. "The rain will stop," he said simply. "Rest now. Dream of swift horses and I will sing of the stars so you can ride under them."  
  
The rain continued to pour, but it could not drown out the sound of an Elven voice; the wind blew, but it could not chill their hearts; black clouds shrouded the stars, but they did not sleep in darkness. 


	3. Morning Interlude

A/N: So, how's this idea turning out so far? Any requests for scenes or situations? Write a review and let me know. *hint hint* If you ask for it, I'll probably write it. (I'm easy that way).  
  
WARNINGS: None for this chapter.  
  
TIMEFRAME: You'll figure it out.  
  
****************** Morning Interlude ******************  
  
Hush now, dear one. Quiet. I'll take you with me and we'll let your mother and father sleep a bit more. You and your brother can be exhausting, and they look like they need their rest.  
  
Hush now, little one. You are safe with me. Are you worried for your brother? Look, he is right there. Do you see him? Now you are quiet. All you needed was a little reassurance.  
  
Little Elrohir, let me tell you a story. You were second born of twins, just weeks ago now. Elladan, your brother, was named by your father. He is named for the heritage of your house, but you will learn that soon enough. It is a strong heritage, and Elladan has a strong name.  
  
Your mother gave you your name, quiet one. Did you know that mother-names are prophetic to Elves? Perhaps one day you will grow into a true horse- master, as your name foretells. I will teach you to ride, and to hunt, and to speak to all living things-even the trees. Not now, though; you are too small.  
  
How strange that so small a person can change a life so quickly. Not just your mother's or your father's, though their lives have most definitely been changed. You have changed mine also, as I am sworn to protect your family for the rest of my days. That means I'm sworn to protect you, and I will do so.  
  
What a strange peace I feel when I hold you in my arms. I can tell that your hair will be dark, like your father's. Your eyes already hold the light of the stars.  
  
Ah, the stars are fading now as the sun rises. Let us watch for a moment. I would sing you a song of the sunrise, but I do not wish to wake your parents just yet. I will sing for you later, but you will sing far better than I when you learn the songs from your father, I suspect.  
  
You have been so good and quiet for me, but I hear your mother calling. She does not worry; she knows you are with me and that I would give my life for yours in an instant.  
  
Good morning, Celebrian. He was crying and I was passing by. I thought you needed the rest, and I did not want him to wake his brother.  
  
No, he is no trouble at all. 


	4. First Choices

A/N: Another part. I know these have all been pretty fluffy so far, but I'll get into some more R rated stuff later on. Requests are always welcome, and reviews are treasured!!  
  
*************** First Choices ***************  
  
He leans on the fence, shading his eyes against the morning sun and biting his lip in concentration. His eyes are quick in following the horses' movements as they caper around the large paddock. There are so many to choose from that he doesn't know what to do with himself.  
  
Elladan, perched on the fence next to his brother, speaks quietly to his father who stands on his other side. I cannot hear what they say, but Elrond smiles and inclines his head to show he is listening.  
  
"What say you, Glorfindel?" Elrohir asks my counsel, his eyes eager.  
  
I glance over the small herd. There is such an arrangement of steeds that I myself would have trouble choosing amongst them. A great white warhorse catches my eye, his mane a flash of silver as he streaks by.  
  
"The white stallion?" I venture, indicating him to Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir considers the choice. "He is well fit for battle, but I do not know how he would fare on the narrow paths Elladan and I ride on."  
  
I smile, more to myself than to him. Of course, he is looking for a fast, nimble horse to race during the festivals at Imladris. A cunning steed, then, to match his own wits.  
  
"The bay, then?" I ask.  
  
Elrohir shakes his head. "Elladan fancies her," he says in a whisper. "I would not take his first choice."  
  
"Have you chosen, Elrohir?" Elrond's voice cuts through any reply I might make.  
  
"No, Father," Elrohir answers ruefully. "Have you chosen, Elladan?" he asks his brother.  
  
Elladan nods happily. "The bay mare," he announces. "She's a pretty little thing, but I think she will make a good ally also."  
  
Elrohir smiles. "A good choice," he says with no indication that he, too, would have her as his own.  
  
"You do not have to choose today," Elrond reminds his younger son. "The horses will be here tomorrow, and the day after that."  
  
Elrohir nods and steps off the fence. "I will return later and look with a fresh eye," he says.  
  
Elrond smiles and puts his hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "Do not worry if these steeds do not strike you at first glance. You are wise in taking your time in choosing, especially for your first mount."  
  
Elrohir nods and watches as Elladan leaps over the fence to acquaint himself with the pretty mare. She bows her head and snuffs at his hand. Elrohir watches wistfully and Elrond see him, glancing at me over his son's head. I can do nothing but shrug and Elrond shakes his head. Sweet Elrohir, I know he's thinking. He says as much out loud every chance he gets.  
  
All of Imladris is touched by how their Lord dotes on his twin sons. They turn a blind eye on the boys' antics, leaving me and their father to reprimand them when necessary. Still, I know it will be much too soon when Elladan and Elrohir are grown and no longer need their old tutor. I dream of the day when they will ride with me on the long border patrols, when Elladan will compete in his first archery tournament, or when Elrohir will win his first horse race. I think of the day when they will choose their first lovers, and in my heart I know it will Elladan who will come home first with a love on his arm.  
  
My thinking is interrupted as Elrohir springs onto my back, his hands wrapping around my shoulders and legs around my waist. "I think I have found my steed!" he cries to his father.  
  
Elrond laughs and I hold on to Elrohir's arms to ensure he does not fall. "What a stunning stallion!" Elrond compliments his son. "The finest of the herd of Imladris."  
  
Elrohir's breath is hot on my neck as he leans his head close to my ear. "A ride back to the house?" he asks.  
  
I grin and toss my hair as a horse would his mane, and he laughs as it tickles him. I take off running back to the Great House, not caring if my Lord and Elladan follow or not. 


	5. Love, Or Something Like It

A/N: More fluffy stuff. A bit of UST and angst, but nothing serious yet. Let me know what you think!! Please, please, please!! More reviews = faster writing.  
  
************************* Love, or Something Like It *************************  
  
The beech trees swayed in the wind, casting eerie shadows on the forest floor. Furry animals scurried about, trying not to attract the attention of the more deadly denizens of Mirkwood. The ring of bells echoed off the ancient gnarled trees, and the forest seem to brighten, if only for a moment.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir allowed their horses to follow the paths as they wished; the steeds knew the way home better than the Elves themselves, and would carry their masters safely through the forest. Elladan sang as they rode, his clear voice banishing the remaining shadows from the corners of the road. Elrohir listened to the song. It was one of love and life and laughter, matching the twinkle in his brother's eyes. The song ended and Elladan returned to silence, his sight turned inward as he mused to himself.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Elrohir asked. It was a favorite question of his, though the twins often shared their thoughts even when they did not voice them.  
  
"I am thinking of our stay in Mirkwood. Their hospitality was exceptional, even for two troublemaking half-Elves as us. I would like to return there soon," Elladan said.  
  
Elrohir eyed his twin more closely. "We have not yet left the borders yet you already wish to return?" he asked.  
  
Elladan looked down, apparently fascinated with his horse's neck. "Perhaps not return to Mirkwood alone," he said.  
  
"Return to someone in Mirkwood, then?" Elrohir laughed as his brother blushed lightly.  
  
"Yes," he said simply, returning his attention to the scenery.  
  
"And what pretty little maiden has caught your eye, brother?"  
  
Elladan sucked in a breath. "Not a pretty little maiden at all," he said quietly.  
  
"Who?" Elrohir asked, his voice turned to demanding. "The blue-eyed captain? What was his name..Beregil?"  
  
Elladan shook his head. "Nay. Legolas, if you must know."  
  
Elrohir was strangely silent. "I would have guessed soon enough," he said. "I should have noticed. I did notice. I did not know what I was looking at."  
  
"Yet you know now?"  
  
"Yes. Love."  
  
Elladan was silent for a long moment, considering the words. "Yes," he said at last. "I do believe I love him. Do you find fault at that?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "No. I am jealous, brother. Though now I know why you were so keen on the idea of riding out with him every morning. I am glad I kept my distance."  
  
Elladan smiled. "I thought you knew," he said.  
  
"I did," Elrohir admitted.  
  
They rode some more in silence, Elladan's heart lighter now that his brother heard the secret from his own lips, and not from the half-truths of gossip and guesses. It was Elrohir's eyes that were darker now, troubled with some unknown thoughts.  
  
"What is wrong," Elladan asked. "Did you not speak the truth when you said all was well with my decision?"  
  
"I did not lie," Elrohir answered. "I was merely wondering.how do you know it is love and not some infatuation that will fade in time?"  
  
Elladan bit his lip. "I do not know. But if there is one thing Elves have it is time. I have indeed spoken to Legolas about this. We will love whilst we believe it to be love, and if we find it is not, then we will not regret our choice."  
  
"Wise words, brother," Elrohir said. Still, he seemed uneasy and his horse slowed as she sensed the change in her rider. "Elladan did you..have you."  
  
"What, Elrohir? Sleep with Legolas?"  
  
Elrohir blushed that time. "Yes, though those were not the words I was going to use."  
  
Elladan sighed and looked around. They were in a clearing and he could see the sun setting between the trees. "Let us make camp here tonight. I will tell you when we have a warm fire."  
  
Elrohir agreed and they dismounted, allowing their horses to wander free in search of green grass. He gathered wood and started the fire as Elladan busied himself with the bedrolls and food. It was dark by the time they were settled by the fireside and Elrohir stared at his brother expectantly.  
  
"Will you tell me or no?" he finally asked.  
  
Elladan smiled. "Legolas and I were on an errand to Dale, and he stopped to show me a tree that he had planted some years before. It was quite beautiful, a white oak standing amongst the beeches and birch trees. Magnificent sight."  
  
"Elladan.." Elrohir said threateningly.  
  
"Right, right. He kissed me there in the clear view of the sunlight, but there was not a soul around to witness us. He said the tree was witness enough, though I was not privy to their conversation, it seems."  
  
"How did it feel.your first time? Did it hurt?" Elrohir asked eagerly.  
  
Elladan frowned at the words. "Yes, it hurt, but only a little and only at first." His lips curved into a wicked smile. "You soon forget about it," he said.  
  
Elrohir blushed and turned his eyes towards the fire. "Are we strange, Elladan, that we have not married as our friends have?"  
  
Elladan shook his head. "Father did not marry in his youth," he reasoned. "Not all paths are tread by all Elves."  
  
Elrohir sighed then, and his brother heard that it was a sound of longing. "Do you wish for love?" Elladan asked him. "Or do you already love one you cannot have?"  
  
Elrohir rested his head in his hands. "I do not wish to say," he said at last.  
  
"Keep your secrets, then," Elladan said. "We have few enough between us, and I have lost another this night. I think I shall sleep before my mouth betrays me any further." Elladan turned to his bedroll, a little hurt that his brother would not confide in him.  
  
"Elladan?" Elrohir said quietly. "Thank you for sharing your secrets with me. I promise I will tell you when I think I am ready to tell."  
  
Elladan made a noise of noncommittal, but opened his arms, inviting his twin to lie next to him. "Go to sleep," he said as Elrohir settled against him. "Know that your pain is shared, as it seems be both want what we can't have."  
  
Elrohir let his brother's singing soothe him to sleep as Elladan sang of longing under waterfalls and white oak trees. 


	6. Wounded

WARNINGS: not for this chapter. Maybe for the next, though.  
  
TIMEFRAME: About 10 years or so after Somewhere Between.  
  
A/N: There is a second part to this. I'll upload it soon if FF.net cooperates nicely.  
  
*************** Wounded ***************  
  
The clatter of horses' hooves on cobblestone announced the return of the twin sons of Elrond and the Lord Glorfindel from the wilds. They had been scouting for months, securing the passages and trails and routing out orcs from the lands surrounding Imladris.  
  
It was late as they arrived at the Great House, though at least one of the small company was grateful for the lack of witnesses. Elrohir grimaced from his place in the saddle in front of Glorfindel, self-conscious of the fact that it was only the elder Elf's arm around him that kept him in the saddle. His leg was wounded quite badly, and it was fortunate that it occurred so close to home, as Glorfindel was keen on reminding him.  
  
Elladan slid from his great stallion, Mornel's saddle and assisted Glorfindel in helping Elrohir to the ground. Elrohir met his twin's soft eyes. "Do not take any weight on that leg, brother," Elladan cautioned, taking his weight easily.  
  
Glorfindel appeared on his other side and took charge of the wounded Elf. "Go fetch your father, Elladan," he instructed. "I will take Elrohir to his chambers."  
  
Elladan nodded and skipped off. Elrohir grinned weakly as he tried to step forward. "Careful," Glorfindel said as he ducked under Elrohir's arm to half-carry him.  
  
"A scratch!" Elrohir said, though his voice was tight. "You need not bother Father for it, even. A hot bath and I will be right as rain in the morning."  
  
"Even so," Glorfindel said as they approached the stairs leading to the twins' rooms. "Your Father would have my hide if I did not wake him."  
  
Elrohir chuckled. "He would do the same to us if it was you who were wounded," he said softly.  
  
Glorfindel smiled at the thought of the great Lord Elrond, Master Healer and Master Worrier when it came to his family. Suddenly, the weight in his arms increased as Elrohir swooned, the stairs proving too much for him after the long ride. Glorfindel easily swung him into his arms and carried him up the remaining steps. He kicked the door to Elrohir's room open and laid the Elf carefully on the bed. Elrohir blinked as he came back to himself, but his eyes were dull with pain.  
  
"Just rest," Glorfindel said. "Do not try to move much." He began to unlace Elrohir's tunic and slide it from unresisting shoulders. Lord Elrond arrived, Elladan following, as Glorfindel started on removing Elrohir's boots.  
  
"Orcs?" Elrond asked as he examined the field dressing covering Elrohir's left thigh.  
  
"Trolls," Glorfindel said. "Elrohir met with the wrong end of a spear."  
  
Elrond nodded as he removed the bandages and soaked dressings. Elladan had slid onto the bed beside his brother and was petting his dark hair in comfort. Elrohir leaned into his touch, letting the soft hands and lilting voice carry him away from the sick, throbbing pain in his leg as Elrond probed and cleaned the wound. Glorfindel watched the brothers curiously as a pang of jealousy wrenched through him.  
  
"Glorfindel..Glorfindel!" Elrond said.  
  
"Yes, m'lord," Glorfindel answered, snapping back into the present.  
  
"I asked if you could please fetch some more dressings from the cupboard," Elrond repeated with a small smile at his friend's distraction.  
  
Glorfindel turned away, and Elrond focused his attention on his son. "Now this is an impressive wound, but it has already started healing as it should."  
  
"I told you Ada need not be bothered," Elrohir said to no one in particular. Elladan merely rubbed his hand in sympathy.  
  
"Any more serious, and you would not have a leg to stand on," Elrond chided with a raise of eyebrows. "And you have lost too much blood already."  
  
Elrohir fell quiet as Glorfindel returned to the bedside. "He will live, then?" he asked Elrond.  
  
"Yes, he will live," Elrond said in a half-sigh. He was quite used to his sons arriving in various states of injury, though he was thankful that they had Glorfindel with them this time. "Better?" he asked Elrohir softly as he finished bandaging the wound.  
  
Elrohir nodded, beginning to feel embarrassed by his own foolishness of getting wounded in the first place. Elrond sat on the bed beside him, reaching down to brush the hair off his face and to check his temperature. "Can you sleep, or would you like me to give you something to help you rest?"  
  
"It is hard to stay awake right now as it is," Elrohir confessed.  
  
"Sleep then, and stay in bed in the morning!" Elrond instructed. "You will have to keep off that leg for quite a while for it to heal properly."  
  
"I will, Ada," Elrohir promised. At the moment, the idea of never leaving the bed again was quite attractive.  
  
"I will be here if you need anything," Elrond said as he rose. He kissed Elrohir's forehead. "I am happy that you are home, and I am even glad of your injury if it ensures that you stay in Imladris for more than a few weeks out of the season."  
  
Elrohir laughed as Elrond knew he would. "Good night, Ada," he said.  
  
Elladan also rose and stretched tired muscles. "I believe it is time for me to retire as well, though I will go to the stables to see to the horses first," he said. He touched Elrohir's shoulder gently. "I will be in the next room. Call if you need anything and I will hear."  
  
Elrohir returned the touch, but allowed Elladan to follow their father out the door, watching as they shut it quietly behind them. It took Elrohir a moment to realize that Glorfindel was still in the room, tidying up what he could. Glorfindel smiled to himself as he felt the cool grey eyes following him around the room.  
  
"Perhaps you were not as tired as you thought?" he asked the younger Elf.  
  
"Perhaps," Elrohir replied, stifling a yawn.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled and went to snuff out the candles. "Would you like me to leave you to your rest, or would you allow me to stay with you for a while. No doubt your father and brother will be in to check on you half a dozen times tonight, so you will not lack company."  
  
Elrohir's eyes were dark in the light of the last candle, but the emotion there was plain to see. "I would like you to stay with me tonight, Glorfindel. I think I would ask it of you, if you did not offer first."  
  
Glorfindel's smile turned true instead of teasing. He pulled a chair next to the bed, settling himself into it. Elrohir burrowed into his pillow with a sigh, the fine lines around his eyes finally relaxing as he gave in to his body's plea for rest. Glorfindel reached out to stroke his midnight- dark hair, his gaze turning out the window to the skies above.  
  
"Oh, Elbereth, what have I gotten myself into?" he whispered. He knew the emotions raging inside him would give him no rest this night. 


	7. Treasure

A/N: Takes place the morning after "Wounded", and about 10 years or so after "Somewhere Between". And THANK YOU to everyone who has been sending me feedback, even though the review function on ff.net seems to be not working right now.  
  
*************** Treasure ***************  
  
Elrohir awoke slowly, which in itself was strange. He was used to sleeping in the wilds and awaking suddenly, at once aware of his surroundings and situation. Now, he mused in his half asleep state, it was nice to wallow in the feelings of security and warmth around him. It was dim in the room, which made him wonder if it was very early, or if he had slept through the day and into the next night.  
  
A soft sigh made Elrohir turn his head, as it was just about the only part of his anatomy he could move easily. His eyes widened as he realized that Glorfindel was lying next to him on the bed, sleeping soundly. It took him a moment to remember that he was wounded, and that Glorfindel had offered to stay the night with him. Glorfindel had apparently abandoned the chair for the bed some time during the night. Not that Elrohir minded in the least.  
  
Elrohir burrowed deeper into the soft covers, flipping them over his bed companion also as the night or day or whatever was becoming drafty. He was just falling asleep again when his door creaked open, admitting a blinding shaft of light in from the corridor along with his father. Elrohir shut his eyes until he heard the door click shut again.  
  
"Ada?" he asked, his voice a rough whisper.  
  
"Shh, Elrohir," his father's voice answered. "It looks as though our Lord Glorfindel has had a rough day."  
  
Elrohir smiled. "Is it day or night?" he asked, trying to get his bearings.  
  
"Day, though there is not much of it left. It is six o'clock in the evening, and Anor has not yet set."  
  
Elrohir groaned. "I have slept too much," he said.  
  
"No, just enough. I was coming to wake you-both of you. You need to eat, and I need to check on that leg of yours," Elrond said, moving to open the shutters a crack.  
  
The light from the setting sun fell directly on Glorfindel's face. He frowned and batted at it as though it were a fly. When that did not work to dispel the annoying sunbeam, he flipped the coverlet over his head, satisfied to return to sleep. Elrohir chuckled and Elrond simply dragged the blankets back down and smacked the blond head with a discarded pillow. Glorfindel sat up, awake and glaring at the Lord of Imladris holding the pillow guiltily. He snatched the pillow back and threw it at Elrond.  
  
"Good morning to you too, milord," Glorfindel said, pulling his legs up so he sat against the headboard. He smiled down on Elrohir where he laid next to him, still comfortably under the blankets. "How is the leg, Elrohir?" he asked.  
  
"Hurts," Elrohir answered. "But less now."  
  
Elrond was already unwrapping the bandages to change the dressings and apply more of the healing herbs that would speed his recovery. Elrohir was always amazed at how his father's hands brought nothing but comfort with their touch. Glorfindel aided Elrond, fetching requested items that were not at hand. Soon, Elrohir was wrapped again in the blankets and sitting propped up with half a dozen pillows behind his back.  
  
"Hello! Dinner is served!" Elladan's clear voice echoed into the room.  
  
Elladan came into the room, balancing a tray laden with food in one hand and a pitcher of cool tea in the other. He set his burden on the bed, where it was accessible to all four of the Elves and collapsed onto the bed next to his brother. Glorfindel and Elrond were content to pull chairs up to the bedside, though Elrohir had to stifle a protest that there was still enough room for Glorfindel on the bed.  
  
Elladan was in a fair mood and he chatted away inanely as he served the food from the tray and poured drinks. Elrohir sat quietly, taking the plate offered but only picking at his food. Elrond exchanged an odd glance with Glorfindel.  
  
"Has someone switched my sons on me in the night?" Elrond asked of the room. "I don't believe I have ever known Elrohir to be the quiet one whilst Elladan's mouth ran away from him like an errant horse."  
  
Elladan laughed and shook his head and Elrohir smirked a little, but he did not raise his eyes from his plate. Glorfindel reached over and touched his shoulder, pressing a glass of tea into his hands.  
  
"Drink all you can at least," he said softly. "Your body needs to replace the blood it has lost."  
  
Elrohir nodded and downed the glass obediently. He was feeling tired again, but it was worth staying awake to hear Elladan recount their adventures to their father, with a little strategically placed exaggeration. Glorfindel did not comment, though his eyebrows did rise a few times. Elrohir groaned when Elladan reached the part about the trolls, and how Elrohir had gotten it into his head that he could sneak into their cave alone and raid it for treasure. Of course, he did not expect dawn-and the trolls-to come so quickly, and had been caught in the cave along with its irate residents.  
  
"Swords!" Elrohir defended himself. "I was looking for the Elven swords that were rumored to be lost. We heard that the trolls had them."  
  
"Did you find any swords, Elrohir?" Elrond asked, giving his son the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Well, no, actually I didn't," Elrohir admitted.  
  
Elrond merely smiled and patted his son's shoulder. "It was worth a good look anyway, I'm sure," he reassured him. "But it is late, and you need to rest if you want to be in shape to raid for more treasure soon." Elrond leaned down to whisper, "I would run out and become a burglar if I were you, though."  
  
Elrohir laughed. "I will not, Ada. I will leave that to more cunning creatures than I."  
  
Elrond helped Elladan to gather up the dishes to bring them back to the kitchens.  
  
"I will return," Elladan promised, trying to open the door and balance the crockery at the same time. Elrond followed Elladan out, shaking his head and still believing that his twins had somehow switched places.  
  
Elrohir watched the door close with an almost ominous click. He was again left alone with Glorfindel. He was about to say something-anything-to fill the silence, but Glorfindel's voice cut him off.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must be off to my duties again this evening," Glorfindel said apologetically.  
  
Elrohir smiled. "I understand. We all have responsibilities," he said.  
  
Glorfindel came to stand next to the bed again. "I will come by tomorrow, in the morning after I have returned from the dawn patrol. I trust you will still be here?"  
  
Elrohir laughed at the last comment. "As though I have a choice," he said ruefully.  
  
Glorfindel smiled, and drew something from around his neck. It was a pendant on a gold chain, one that Elrohir had never seen him without. It was the crest of Glorfindel's house, and one of the few items recovered from Gondolin. The Eldar unfastened it and looped it around Elrohir's neck. "For your bravery," he said. "And now you cannot say that you faced a troll without coming back with a treasure."  
  
Elrohir did not know what to say as he fingered the golden pendant. Glorfindel smiled at his speechlessness and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Sleep now. I will see you in the morning."  
  
Glorfindel turned and left the room as Elrohir sank down in bed, pondering the definition of treasures. 


	8. Meetings

A/N: This is for Sky Magic.  
  
WARNINGS: It's been a while since I've read Appendix A. Any misinformation is my own fault for being too lazy to read it again.  
  
TIMEFRAME: Hmm.let's see. I would say about 100 years after Somewhere Between takes place, and 1-2 years before Aragorn is born. Glorfindel and Elrohir already have a relationship by this point.  
  
********** Meetings **********  
  
Elladan looks so happy that I can hardly stand to look at him. His eyes are brighter now that the sun is setting behind us as we sit on the walls of the eastern gates. He's watching the horizon and the path to the gates simultaneously. The sun sinks lower, and he frowns at the long shadows it creates.  
  
"He is late," Elladan says suddenly, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"It is a long way," I reason. "He will be here by morning, and if not then I will ride out with you and meet him on the road. Arathorn is with him, and they are both hale warriors. There is no need to worry."  
  
Elladan accepts this and leans back so he is lying on the warm stones. I cannot blame him for his concern. It has been over a year since he and Legolas parted at these same gates. My hand goes automatically to the crest lying against my breast. I pull it out to study how it reflects the rosy light of the sunset.  
  
"Will you spend the summer in Imladris?" I ask my brother, to keep his mind here instead of on the dangers of the road.  
  
"I know not," he answers. "I thought I might take Legolas to see Lothlorien, but it is a long journey. There will be some good orc hunts if we stay. No doubt Arathorn will wish to ride with us also."  
  
I miss Arathorn, as it has been many years since he has been within the borders of Imladris. It will be good to see him again, after his time of adventuring in the wilds and his stay with Legolas in Mirkwood.  
  
The sound of distant hoof beats pull us both into the present, and Elladan shields his eyes. "It is Glorfindel and the evening patrol!" he announces, though I can see just as far as he can. "Legolas and Arathorn are with them."  
  
We both leap down from the high wall and throw the gates open. The moments pass until finally, we see the horses picking their ways on the mountain paths. Elladan is grinning widely as Legolas breaks away from the group, urging his horse faster. He slides down, tossing the reins to me, and grabs Elladan's hand to drag him behind the wall and out of sight. I can't hide my smirk as Glorfindel comes through the gate to see me holding the white horse alone. His eyebrows rise, but he says nothing.  
  
"I found some old friends whilst I was on patrol," Glorfindel explains as the rest of the guard files past us, on the way to the stables. One of them takes the reins from me, leading the horse away as there is still no sign of Legolas or my brother.  
  
I look up at the group and notice for the first time that Arathorn is riding with a maiden on her own palfrey next to him. "Arathorn! Mae govannen!"  
  
Arathorn dismounts and I grasp his arm in the familiar greeting of warriors. "Where is Elladan?" he asks as he assists the lady down. She is truly beautiful, with the obvious heritage of a queen but still with the quiet smile and disposition of a maid.  
  
"I know not," I answer, though I can hear leaves rustling behind the wall.  
  
"Ah well," he says. "May I introduce to you Elrohir, one of the twin sons of Lord Elrond," he says to the lady, indicating me. "Elrohir, this is Gilraen the Fair, daughter of Dirhael. She is my wife."  
  
I wonder if my shock shows, for I see that Gilraen, though indeed fair, is young in the terms of Man. Still, my smile is genuine. "Welcome, Gilraen," I say, kissing her small white hand. "Had we known, I am sure that my father would have arranged a far better welcome than merely the lesser half of his twins."  
  
Glorfindel's clear laughter rings out. "Lesser half indeed!" he says, which makes Gilraen and Arathorn laugh also. "Elladan, Legolas! Come out of the bushes!"  
  
Two Elvish heads peep out from behind the wall, regarding the stern Elf Lord with hurt expressions. Gilraen gasps and her eyes flit between me and Elladan in wonder. I suppose she has had little experience with Elves, and it is quite a shock for her to see two identical brothers such as us.  
  
Elladan bows formally. "I am Elladan," he introduces himself. "Son of Elrond and brother to Elrohir." Arathorn rolls his eyes, though Gilraen seems thoroughly charmed. "Come," he continues. "Legolas and I will escort you to my father's chamber, and let Lord Glorfindel and Elrohir have their turn in the bushes."  
  
I can feel my own ears burn, though Glorfindel does not show any loss of composure at Elladan's crude remark. Elladan leads the newlyweds off along with Legolas, leaving us alone in the courtyard. I feel Glorfindel's strong arms wrap around me.  
  
"Shall we?" he asks in my ear.  
  
"Shall we what?" I ask, turning to face him.  
  
Glorfindel smiles and sweeps an arm towards the bushes. "Elladan did offer," he says.  
  
I am about to take him up on the offer when my eyes catch exactly which bushes Elladan and Legolas had been hiding in.  
  
"Glorfindel!" I gasp, half in dread and half in laughter. "That's poison ivy!"  
  
Glorfindel's grin is positively sly. "I know." 


	9. Advice

A/N: Here's another little chapter. Next one will be R or NC-17. Sound good? By the way, any requests for situations or suggestions would be considered. Basically, if you want to see it, I'll probably write it. And a great big THANK YOU as always to the reviewers out there.  
  
TIMEFRAME: After Somewhere Between  
  
WARNINGS: Irate Elf Lord ahead.  
  
************** Advice **************  
  
Glorfindel swallowed nervously as he rapped on the heavy wooden door in front of him. Nervous, he thought, I do not get nervous. I have seen more wonders and dangers than any Mortal, and most Elves have. I am nervous.  
  
"Enter," a voice from the room beyond called.  
  
Glorfindel pushed the door aside and stepped into the room. Lord Elrond was there at his desk in the study, bent over a piece of parchment. He looked up sternly at whoever was interrupting him, but his features softened as he saw Glorfindel.  
  
"You do not need permission to enter my study, Glorfindel," he said, the smile evident in his voice. "You are always welcome here."  
  
Glorfindel nodded, though he could not force himself to smile in return.  
  
"I came to seek.advice from you, my Lord," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Elrond frowned. "What ails you so, old friend? I will give any wisdom that I have in the matter."  
  
Elrond gestured towards the arm chairs set before the fire and Glorfindel gratefully took a seat. Elrond sat across from him, waiting for Glorfindel to speak.  
  
"The matter is difficult to discuss," Glorfindel started. "But it is a problem centuries in the making."  
  
"This is grave indeed," Elrond mused. "Is it a matter of state, or of a more personal nature?"  
  
"A matter of the heart, my Lord," Glorfindel answered. "I believe that I love someone, but I have no way of knowing if that love is returned."  
  
Elrond's features broke into a wide grin. "And who might this 'someone' be?"  
  
Glorfindel made an almost distressed sound. "I do not think I am at liberty to say at the moment-"  
  
"Glorfindel, we have been friends-and family-for longer than most of the ages of Arda. Who can you tell, if it is not me?"  
  
Glorfindel shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Must you know?"  
  
"Yes," Elrond said firmly, though Glorfindel could hear both the concern and mischief in his voice.  
  
"Elrohir," Glorfindel breathed, barely audible above the crack of the fire.  
  
He did not open his eyes in the long silence that followed. There was no shouting or breaking glass, which was generally a good sign. Finally, he screwed up enough courage to look at Elrond through lowered lashes. Lord Elrond sat silently, head in hands, staring at the golden-haired Elf Lord in front of him.  
  
"You.you do not know if your affections are returned?" Elrond asked slowly.  
  
"No, my Lord."  
  
"And you thought it best to ask ME for advice?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Silence again reigned for several long moments.  
  
"Do you still want my advice?" Elrond finally asked, voice deceptively calm.  
  
Hesitation. "Yes?"  
  
"I advise you to stop looking as though you must fight ten cave trolls single-handedly, and simply speak to Elrohir about this. He has been in love with you since he knew what the word meant."  
  
Glorfindel's eyes sparkled at the admission. "Truly? I.I thought that the infatuation had faded years ago."  
  
"No, my friend. He has only become more accustomed to hiding it. Go speak to him yourself, and you will see."  
  
Glorfindel stood, smiling widely though there was still a little trepidation in his eyes.  
  
"And Glorfindel?" Elrond continued. "Do NOT ever, ever ask me for advice in wooing my own son again. Ask Arwen, Elladan or Legolas, but not ME."  
  
Glorfindel heard the teasing in his voice, and quickly bowed. "Yes, my Lord. I will remember that in the future."  
  
"Just go," Elrond waved him off, turning back to the parchment left abandoned on his desk.  
  
He heard footsteps leave, headed towards the courtyard and he sighed, alone again. He picked up his quill and was just about to set it to paper again when his study door opened quickly and slammed shut again. Elrond spun around in his seat to see Elrohir slide down the closed door to sit on the floor.  
  
"Elrohir," he groaned. "I believe that Glorfindel was just looking for you."  
  
"Is he here?" Elrohir asked frantically.  
  
"No, he just left."  
  
"Good! Ada, I need to talk to you. I think I'm in love with Glorfindel.." 


	10. Partings

A/N: This part took me a while to write, but I think it's worth it. It clocks in at just over 5 pages, which is A LOT for me to write in one go. Hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, a great big THANK YOU to all my lovely reviewers out there. They really make my day!  
  
WARNINGS: Okay, a lot of warnings for this part. First of all, it is NC- 17, so don't say I didn't warn you. It also contains SLASH between Elrohir and Glorfindel. Didn't know that? Then I suggest you go back and read the rest of this series, along with Somewhere Between. Also there are some SPOILERS ahead for Return of the King, namely for the chapter "The Passing of the Grey Company" and beyond. Okay, I think I got them all.  
  
TIMEFRAME: During the War of the Ring  
  
On with the show:  
  
*************** Partings ***************  
  
"You are going, then?" A soft voice sounded from the hallway.  
  
Elrohir paused in mid-motion as he stuffed a silver tunic into the small pack he had in his hands. "Yes," he said simply. "Did you think I would not?"  
  
Glorfindel came into the room then. "I would not love you so if you were one to shirk from danger."  
  
Elrohir smiled. "I thought not. We ride with the Dunedain at first light. We will meet Aragorn and his company in Rohan."  
  
"'Tis a long journey to make in haste," Glorfindel said, catching the next item that Elrohir was about to cram into the bag. He folded it neatly and laid it on the bed.  
  
"I will be longer if we do not make it in haste, and the shadows on our border grow a little every day. Fear not for the journey; our company numbers thirty-three, counting Elladan and I."  
  
Glorfindel nodded, finally taking the bag from Elrohir's hands to pack it properly. "I would come with you," Glorfindel started.  
  
"Nay," Elrohir interrupted. "Though I will wish many times that you were by my side. My heart tells me that your destiny lies elsewhere, and should we fail, my father will need you by his side more than he ever has."  
  
"The little Elfling has left a warrior in his stead," Glorfindel mused. "It is rare that I am privy to your wisdom, though I know what depths lurk beneath your eyes." He distracted himself by refolding and packing several extra tunics and a cloak of silver-grey.  
  
"Have you need of anything that I can provide?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
Elrohir sighed. "I need you. Tonight. I need your light to get me through the darkness ahead."  
  
"Say when and where, and I will be there," Glorfindel replied.  
  
"Elladan and I must meet with Halbarad and the Rangers, but the council will not last long; all who have come have at last assembled, and we are all eager to ride to war."  
  
Glorfindel finished with the bag. "I will find you tonight, for we will all no doubt dine together in your father's hospitality."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Find me," he said, kissing Glorfindel's lips softly. The elder Elf's mouth melted against his, promising much more to come.  
  
********************************************************* Dinner did not pass by quickly enough, though it was a somber affair. Lord Elrond was not pleased with the notion that his twin sons were riding with the Rangers, perhaps to the lands of Mordor itself. However, in his infinite wisdom he recognized that his sons were warriors of the finest caliber, and they would do much more good in the company of Aragorn than protecting their lands at home in Imladris.  
  
Elladan was subdued, his mind obviously troubled by some burden he did not wish to share. Halbarad watched the Elf Lord throughout their short meeting. He could find nothing to say Elladan, but he clasped his shoulder in comfort. Elladan turned to look at him with understanding and thanks, but Elrohir saw the silent determination set in the cool grey eyes. Elladan would ride to the ends of Arda to find what remained of the Fellowship. Elladan's mood soon spread, and it was a grim company that retired to bed.  
  
Elrohir crept silently through the halls of Imladris, reveling in the silence and peace that the familiar surrounding emanated. He had left Elladan in the courtyard, though his twin brother would no doubt know where to find him in the morn. Elladan did not begrudge him for spending his last night in his lover's arms. At last, Elrohir came to his destination and quietly knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter," he heard the musical voice call from within. Elrohir swung the door open, smiling as he saw the chambers lit softly by the moon and the candles strewn about the room. The windows were flung open, despite the chill, to admit the sounds of the river below them.  
  
Glorfindel was sitting before the fire, fletching arrows that he added to a quickly filling quiver. He looked up to see Elrohir resting against the doorway. "So soon?" he asked.  
  
Elrohir shrugged. "There are places I'd rather be, myself."  
  
Glorfindel set down the finished arrow and moved to the door, catching Elrohir in his arms. "A drafty doorway, for example?" he asked.  
  
Elrohir stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him. "Anywhere, as long as you are in my sight."  
  
Whatever response Glorfindel had was swallowed in a kiss as Elrohir plundered his mouth. There were no objections, though Glorfindel slowly drew him over to the bed. The large four-poster bed was hung with rich tapestries to keep out the winter drafts, and Glorfindel tied them shut so the two Elves were cocooned in warmth and darkness.  
  
"There is nothing here but you and I," Glorfindel said as they finally broke their kiss, gasping for breath. "No wars, no pain or fear. Only love and comfort."  
  
Elrohir felt tears pricking at his eyes, though he did not know why. So much love, he thought. Truly, he did not deserve such compassion. His thoughts were silenced as soft, fair hands drew his tunic over his head, casting it away and returning to skim over the pale skin of his chest. His head tipped back and he made a sound that was not quite a sigh and not quite a moan. He heard Glorfindel's chuckle in return, though he could barely see his lover's features in the darkness. Elrohir reached up to where he guessed Glorfindel was above him, and his hands came in contact with strong shoulders. He followed them down until his hands grasped the hem of Glorfindel's tunic. He tugged at it, and Glorfindel's hands were on his, helping him to strip the garment off.  
  
"Better?" Glorfindel asked against his ear.  
  
"No," Elrohir said, turning so that he flipped Glorfindel underneath him on his back. "You are still wearing too much."  
  
Glorfindel did not help him as he unlaced the leggings that had become far too obtrusive. He threw them over the side of the bed, to be retrieved in the morning. Glorfindel groaned, wishing that he had left the bed curtains open so he could watch as Elrohir lowered his mouth to his length. Then there was nothing but wet heat and Elrohir's firm hands holding his hips down, and Glorfindel was sure that he would not have been able to see anyway, even had it been broad daylight.  
  
Elrohir took his time as he suckled at the silky hardness. This was something that he enjoyed, though he had heard in his youth that it was not as common as he would have thought. He loved the soft sounds of need that he alone could force out of the ancient Elf Lord and the sharp movements against his hands. He brought Glorfindel to the brink again and again, only to pull away and soothe the desire that flamed inside him.  
  
"Will you torture me all night with this?" Glorfindel gasped.  
  
"The idea appeals greatly to me," Elrohir said as he finally leaned back to unlace his own leggings. "Alas, I have other plans for tonight, and our time is limited."  
  
Glorfindel caught Elrohir's hand in his own and brought it to his lips for a kiss. He eased the younger Elf down with gentle touches and hot kisses following his arm and down his chest. He felt rather than heard Elrohir's shuddering sigh as he prepared himself to submit to Glorfindel. He shifted until he lay on his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms. Glorfindel bent to kiss his shoulder, continuing down the straight line of his spine until he reached the sensitive part where back met buttocks. Here, he lowered his mouth completely to suck at the soft skin, marking him where no one else would be able to see.  
  
Elrohir gasped at the near pain, though his hips bucked to more adequately reach the tortuous mouth. "Please!" he cried. "I will not last much longer!"  
  
Glorfindel left off with a final kiss and positioned himself against Elrohir's tight, familiar opening. Tonight, he was glad that they were used to sharing their bodies, as Elrohir needed no further preparation. He pressed in slowly, making Elrohir moan to the point of weeping in bliss. With one final push, he was fully sheathed and leaned down to rest his weight against Elrohir's back, letting his lover feel surrounded and filled with his essence.  
  
"Ai!" Elrohir gasped. "No other but you, Glorfindel. No other could possibly make me feel this way."  
  
"Hush, Elrohir," Glorfindel almost laughed. "You will wake the whole of Imladris, and Rangers are known for sleeping with sharp ears."  
  
His warning was not heeded as he began to move, rocking them back and forth unhurriedly, as though they could truly make the night last forever. Elrohir buried his head in the pillow to keep from screaming as he came, and he felt Glorfindel shudder and release his seed deep within him at the same time, shouting his name. Glorfindel collapsed beside him and they both lay panting, listening for the tell-tale creak of the door opening that would announce someone coming to reprimand them. Elrohir smiled when none came.  
  
"They are too polite," Glorfindel muttered. He remembered well how many times their love making in Elrohir's room earned them Elladan's yelling to 'just go to sleep already!'  
  
Elrohir crowded closer to Glorfindel, resting his head on the golden fall of his hair. "Perhaps we should try again," he said. "We could make a game of it; see how many of the Rangers we can wake, and tell the others in the morning that they should sharpen their skills."  
  
Glorfindel groaned. "Ai! Elbereth save us if it is only you and your brother standing between Imladris and the Dark Forces."  
  
Elrohir suddenly grew quiet. Glorfindel stroked his cheek softly. "I am sorry. I did not mean that; you are one of the finest warriors in Arda."  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "No, I took no offence. I am frightened, Glorfindel. I am more scared now than I have ever been to ride into battle. Do you know the message Father gave to me for Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes, I do. He says to remember the words of the seer and the Paths of the Dead."  
  
Elrohir shuddered. "Will it come to that?" he asked.  
  
"I know not, Elrohir. But do not fear the dead. They hold no power over you."  
  
"Yes, it is easy to say that as an Elf, but I feel the blood of Man run cold in my veins at the mention of those ways," Elrohir admitted.  
  
Glorfindel hugged him closer and kissed him soundly. "Do not think on it now. Let Aragorn lead you where he may, and fight your best. For now, sleep, and give your voice a rest if we are to truly test the ears of the Rangers tonight." Elrohir nodded and let his mind wander into the realms of the waking dreams, content to let Glorfindel watch over him for now.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Glorfindel stood at the gates with the household of Imladris. All the Rangers that could heed Lord Elrond's call had been gathered under Halbarad's command, along with Elladan and Elrohir. Glorfindel's eyes turned toward the twins he helped to raise, memorizing their features even though they were already committed to memory. Elladan sat proud and fair upon his great war stallion, Mornel. The quiver of arrows that were a gift from Glorfindel was strung across his back. Elrohir, mounted on his smaller stallion, Thoron, was by his side as always. Thoron pawed the ground, eager to be off, but Elrohir calmed him with a gentle word. He fastened the saddle bag of healing herbs, bandages, and other supplies that were given to him from Elrond to the saddle, though his eyes did not leave Glorfindel's. Glorfindel stepped over and finished fastening the bag, as Elrohir could not quite reach from his awkward angle. He slipped a sealed letter into the bag as well, unbeknown to the younger twin.  
  
At last, the company was ready to depart after Halbarad shared a few last words of advice with Lord Elrond. Elrond stepped back to regard the grey company, his gaze lingering on his sons, who seemed fairer and brighter than the others around them.  
  
"Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya," Elrond blessed the company.  
  
At those words, the company bowed the Elf Lords and the household of Imladris, and urged their horses onward, into the wilds. South, they would ride, to the Gap of Rohan and east beyond that, to the aid of their brother, their chief and their king. 


	11. The Letter

A/N: Thank you to the people who left me reviews for the last chapter. Gosh, I never knew how addicting those little things can get! So what else do you want to see? More Elfsmut? More fluffy moments? Whatever so long as it has gorgeous Elves in it?  
  
WARNINGS: G for this chapter *darn it*. Again, anything that goes against canon is purely my fault, so feel free to comment on it. Spoilers for maybe one line in ROTK.  
  
TIMEFRAME: Five or six days after the Grey Company leaves Rivendell for Rohan.  
  
************* The Letter *************  
  
Sweet Elrohir,  
  
I imagine you are already deep in the wilds, if not already in Rohan as you read this. I cannot imagine where I will be, as there have been rumors that the Witch King gathers his forces near Angmar. If these rumors prove true, then it will be I who will ride against him. Forgive me, my love, for not speaking of this to you in person, but I did not want to trouble you while you prepared for your own journey. I know you would have insisted on staying and riding to war with me, but Aragorn needs you far more; you were correct in saying that our destinies lie apart for this little while. I would tell you more, but I have already written too much for such a letter as this.  
  
My heart aches for you already, though I am watching you sleep as I write this. I know what this separation means to you, as our world will never be the same, whatever the outcome of this war. I think you fear that change more than you fear the paths you must tread, for that fear is in my heart also. I wish to tell you to never be afraid that my love for you will ever fade or die; it is immortal even beyond what us Elves call death, until the end of Arda itself. We will be together, one way or another, in the end.  
  
I hear the nightingale sing, and it reminds me of your fair voice. The night always reminds me of you, ever since you were but a child and we were caught in the rain. I watched you sleep that night, just as I am doing now. The night is nothing but a dark curtain like the silk of you hair, and the pale silver of the moon is reflected in your gaze. Still, there is a light in you; twilight has forever been your hour, just as Elladan is midnight and Legolas is the dawn.  
  
Just as I cannot imagine the day without dusk, I cannot imagine my life before you came into it. You father often tells me now that it was no life, though I could not see it at the time. I was a phantom from beyond the grave, wandering life without purpose or reason. You give me the strength the battle the Dark Forces and the bravery to face this coming dawn.  
  
Alas, I see you stirring even now, and I do not wish for you to know of this letter quite yet. You are curious beyond your own good at times, though it is a trait that I would not wish for you to ever grow out of.  
  
Take care of your brother, as I have already asked him to do the same. Obey Aragorn, for he will not lead you astray. I will meet you in Minas Tirith or the Halls of Mandos whatever our fate. Do not worry, my star rider--Mandos' Halls are nice this time of year.  
  
All my hopes and deepest love,  
  
Glorfindel 


	12. The Sea

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, but thanks to all the support I've been getting!!! Here's a short part, because I'm trying to get ready to go on vacation. I'll be gone for a week or so, but the second (R-rated) part to this chapter will be ready when I get back!  
  
WARNINGS: None here.  
  
TIMEFRAME: The twins are the equivalent to about 10 years old.  
  
************ The Sea ************  
  
Four horses carried their riders through the well traveled paths, their backs to the rising sun. The riders were silent, and even the two young ones of the group kept their eyes focused on the horizon.  
  
At last, they could stand the silence no longer.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Elrohir leaned over to ask his brother.  
  
Elladan nodded. "A little. I don't know why we should be," he added quickly. "Father once lived by the sea, and Glorfindel has even sailed across it before."  
  
Elrohir glanced over to their father. "I am still afraid," he admitted.  
  
Elladan looked to the elder two Elves as they rode slightly ahead. "Father?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Elladan?" Elrond answered, slowing his horse to ride alongside of his sons.  
  
"Will you tell us again of the sea?" Elladan asked uncertainly.  
  
Elrond smiled, though he was quick to hide it. "We will be there soon, and you will see for yourself. You do not need to hear the old tales again," he answered.  
  
Elladan accepted the answer, though he looked ill at ease. They rode on over the dales and downs with the sun warming their backs. Elrohir gasped when he first caught the scent of salt on the air. There were no hills high enough to see over the lands to the ocean yet; Elrond said they would only see it when they were close to the shore itself. The sun was past its peak and sinking quickly by the time they could catch sight of their destination.  
  
"Look, Elladan!" Elrohir exclaimed. "The sun is melting into the water."  
  
Elladan stood amazed at the sight of the endless stretch of water. A few gulls circled the bay, adding their piercing call to the roar of the waves as they lapped the sandy shores. Elrohir slid off his horse and nearly took off running, if Glorfindel hadn't reached down to catch the tail of his cloak.  
  
"Wait, little one. Our host will meet us here and take us to the beach himself," Glorfindel said.  
  
Elrohir took the reins of his horse again, but his wide eyes did not leave the glistening waters. Elladan stood by his side, lacing his hands with his twin's to let him know that he was not alone in his wonder. The twins did not notice as another approached them on the beach. Only their father's cry of "Cirdan!" tore their eyes from the ocean.  
  
They turned to see their father embracing an Elf who seemed so much older than anyone else they had ever seen before, though he did not show his age as mortals would. Indeed, Cirdan's silver hair flowed around him like living water and even his short beard could not disguise him as one of the Eldar. Glorfindel went to the mariner and grasped his hand in a warrior's embrace before stepping back and giving him a clear view of the sons of Elrond. Cirdan glanced over to Elrond before approaching the youngsters.  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan," he said in greeting, nodding his head to each of the twins in turn.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in surprise. It shocked them that this Elf could tell them apart at first glance, though half of Imladris could not. Elrond smiled at his suddenly shy children in encouragement.  
  
Elladan glanced from the sea-blue eyes in front of him to the ocean in the distance. "Where...where are your boats?" he asked nervously, his youthful enthusiasm overriding his fear.  
  
Cirdan laughed, and it was a full sound, though it echoed like the gulls did. "Would you like to see them?" he asked, offering his hand.  
  
Elladan nodded, smiling now as he took the hand presented, dropping Elrohir's in the process. Elrohir watched Cirdan walk away with his brother, chatting about the great ships that flew like swans over the waves. He felt his eyes well up with tears.  
  
"Come now," a soft voice said at his side. Elrohir had to look up to see Glorfindel--he would never be as tall as the blond Elf. Glorfindel was smiling, his blue eyes outshining the sea. "Let's go down to the water."  
  
Glorfindel held out his hand and Elrohir stared at it for a moment before taking it. Then he was being pulled along, running down to the coast and into the waves where he clung to Glorfindel like a raft. He was floating, floating away to his own haven.. 


	13. A Brother's Gift

A/N: I know, I promised an R chapter next, but this one snuck up on me, I swear! Part II of "The Sea" coming soon! By the way, you probably have to have read "Somewhere Between" to understand this part.  
  
WARNINGS: None that I can think of  
  
TIMEFRAME: About 20 years after "Somewhere Between".  
  
********************* A Brother's Gift *********************  
  
Glorfindel's steps were silent as he wandered the corridors of Imladris. The stone was cold under his feet, the watery winter sun refusing to warm it. It was becoming dark now, though it was still early, and long shadows stretched across the hall. Winter this year was long; the days showed no signs of lengthening and the trees were still in their deep slumber.  
  
Glorfindel's sharp Elven ears caught voices on the air before he arrived at his destination. His steps slowed and he stopped to lean against the wall outside of the door to Elladan's chambers. It was cracked open slightly, just enough to allow him to clearly hear the conversation inside.  
  
"I am here, brother," he heard a musical voice say. It was Elrohir, Glorfindel could tell by the slight lilt at the end of the words.  
  
"I know, Elrohir," a softer, weaker voice replied. Elladan, Glorfindel thought. "You are always by my side."  
  
Glorfindel bit his lip and restrained himself from entering the room. The brothers were quiet for a few moments, though Glorfindel could hear Elladan's slightly ragged breathing and the whistling of the wind outside.  
  
The twins had returned from the wilds a month ago, expecting to wait out the winter in the sheltered valley until they could head out again in the spring. The winter this year was tenacious, and Elrohir feared for his brother's health. It was true that Elladan fell ill when winter was especially long and hard, but it only happened a handful of times before. Still, Elrohir forced them both to return home at the end of every winter, so Elladan was not far from his father's hands.  
  
Glorfindel sighed. This year was an unfortunate year. The winter snows blocked the paths down from the mountains, so it was slow going for the twins returning home. Glorfindel himself had ventured out to clear the paths for the travelers who were forced to stop and take shelter, every time hoping he would see the smiling faces of his lord's sons riding towards him. They had returned, as they always did, but there was a faint listlessness about Elladan that Glorfindel well recognized. At first, he hoped it was merely due to the fact that Legolas could not visit because of the harsh weather. But as the days passed, the depression deepened, his hands developed tremors until he could no longer hold a quill, and finally, he had been sent to bed with fever and chills.  
  
Glorfindel was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of voices again.  
  
"Damn this weakness!" Elladan cried. "It feels as though I am on a leash, tethered to Imladris when the snow falls as though I am nothing more than a babe who would catch a chill."  
  
"Hush, brother," Elrohir interrupted him. "It is no weakness of yours. You are as strong now as you ever have been, and wiser for it. This year, we would have returned home no matter the reason. It is no small comfort to sleep in feather beds once more, with a good fire to warm your bones. If you are the reason for it as you say, then I am grateful for it."  
  
Elladan's laugh, though subdued, still lightened Glorfindel's heart to hear it. "You are a fine little brother, cheeky and annoying to the last," Elladan said. "But you are a gift to me, more precious for each moment we spend together."  
  
They were quiet again, but Glorfindel could hear the shift of fabric and wood as Elrohir climbed onto the bed to lie next to his brother. "Sleep now, Elladan," Elrohir said. "So you may gain your strength and endure my cheek for a while longer."  
  
Elladan yawned and the bedclothes rustled again. "I will tolerate you for a little while yet. Perhaps we should stay close to home for a few seasons. Ah, I hear no objections to that. Tell me why. Nay, do not, for I am tired, and I fear it is a longer story than I ask for."  
  
Elrohir murmured something Glorfindel could not make out, so muffled it was in the pillow beside Elladan's ear.  
  
"Ah yes, I thought so," Elladan said sleepily.  
  
There was no reply, and soon Glorfindel could hear their breathing deepen and even out in sleep. He slipped into the room and drew the curtains shut, letting the candles supply the only light. The two brothers lay entwined in each other's arms, so he could hardly tell where one ended and the other began. Glorfindel chuckled to himself and drew the blankets over the pair. He snuffed out all but one of the candles and bent to kiss their fair brows, Elrohir at first and then Elladan. Elladan's eyes opened to regard him sleepily, though Elrohir did not stir.  
  
"Shh," Glorfindel soothed needlessly. "Your brother watches over you."  
  
Elladan nodded, his eyes unfocused and bleary. "I love him," he murmured, half asleep already. "Elrohir deserves to be loved."  
  
Glorfindel stroked the raven-dark hair with an elegant hand. "You both do," he said solemnly.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I love both of you."  
  
"Which of us more?"  
  
Glorfindel hid his smile at the childish question. Elladan was not himself, after all. "I love you as the moon and Elrohir as the river."  
  
"In different ways?" Elladan asked, his eyes now closed.  
  
"Yes, child. That is exactly so."  
  
Elladan was asleep then, and Elrohir had not stirred at all. Glorfindel smoothed the bedclothes one last time, stoked the fire and left the candle to burn down, casting its light on the two brothers comforting each other through the night. 


	14. Rumors

A/N: Thanks to all the lovely reviewers out there! This part is dedicated to my evil psycho roommate who I just got rid of. Cheers!  
  
WARNINGS: Rabid plot bunnies ahead.  
  
TIMEFRAME: A few years after Somewhere Between.  
  
**************** Rumors ****************  
  
It was a good day, Elrohir mused as he meandered about the gardens of Imladris. The sun was warm on his face, though the early spring air lent a cool breeze to rustle the new leaves on the trees and loosen the pollen- laden blossoms. He could hear the Bruinen in the background, and it was a comforting sound, forever reminding him of his home.  
  
Elrohir found a stone bench set to the side, designed to be hidden from casual observers but still lend a good view of the gardens. It was shady and the stone felt pleasantly cool under his hand as he took a seat. He gathered his robes about him-he was unused to the restricting layers of clothing, but he would tolerate it today. Even Elladan had been surprised when he entered his twin's room that morn. He said that Elrohir looked quite splendid in the crimson velvet he had chosen. Elladan had then made it his task-nay, his mission-to tame Elrohir's errant hair into submission by braiding back and twisting the top half to form a sort of crown on top of his head. Elrohir had to admit that it did look quite a bit better than his usual style of letting his hair do whatever it pleased.  
  
Elladan truly knew what today meant for him, and had left him to his own devices with a minimum of teasing and knowing looks. Now, Elrohir was alone to his own thoughts as he waited for his other half to arrive. He traced an idle hand around the carvings on the bench as his mind wandered back. A year ago, he had been sitting in this same place, hidden from view and alone with his thoughts. He had traced the same patterns on the bench, wondering what they meant to whoever had carved them. It was a well-made bench, and he hoped that the artisan who created it was proud of his work.  
  
Elrohir remembered how he had looked up towards the house then, and he had seen Legolas and Elladan sitting on a balcony near by. Legolas came up behind Elladan and wrapped his arms around his brother. They had stayed like that for a long time, speaking of nothing and not moving. He had wished so hard then that he had someone to do nothing with. Then, then Glorfindel had come around the corner-the one with the rose bushes just there-and changed his life.  
  
Glorfindel had professed his love to Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir smiled as he thought of how shy he had been, and how he hoped that his brother wasn't watching him from that balcony (which, of course, he had). Most of all, he hoped that Glorfindel had the correct person, and that he wouldn't realize that it was actually Elrohir in front of him and not Elladan. But no, Glorfindel had the correct twin after all.  
  
Elrohir was pulled back to the present by the slight movement of shadows and rustle of leaves that indicated a person coming down the path. He smoothed his robes and resisted the urge to touch his hair to make sure that it was still behaving. The person-people, actually-rounded the corner, and to his disappointment, it was merely Legolas's escort from Mirkwood. The walked past, but stopped a few feet away from Elrohir's concealed perch. They were talking quite loudly, obviously at ease and thinking themselves alone in the secluded corner of the gardens.  
  
"I have heard some interesting stories in my life, but surely you are making this one up," one of their voices drifted on the air.  
  
"I jest not!" the other answered. "Ask anyone. The Prince himself will verify it. It is not as though they have denied it publicly. It is common knowledge."  
  
"How can his father allow this? Well, I suppose it is not his fault. They have both fallen for the seductions of an...older individual."  
  
"There is no excuse, if you want my opinion. He should have been thrown out of this valley decades ago!"  
  
"I still cannot believe that the famous Glorfindel would bed the father and then the son that he himself was Guardian of."  
  
"Perhaps he has exotic tastes, and you know that there is only one line of truly half-elven in Arda. Maybe they make good bedtoys."  
  
"Perhaps Glorfindel is like an heirloom that the Peredhils pass down with every generation!"  
  
The pair laughed as they headed off again, but Elrohir had heard enough. He felt sick to the very core of his being. The bench was suddenly very cold and hard, and the garden felt too exposed. Gathering his robes around him as best he could, Elrohir fled down the path to the comfort of his own rooms.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel was more worried than he had been in a long while. Elrohir was not in the gardens as they had planned, and no one seemed to have seen either twin. Elladan he could understand, as Legolas was visiting for another year and they were most likely making themselves scarce to lend his brother some much needed privacy. Finally, he arrived in the twins' wing of the Great House and knocked quietly on Elrohir's door. There was no answer, but Glorfindel still opened the door, in case there were any clues inside as to his whereabouts.  
  
Glorfindel was surprised to see Elrohir curled up on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. He quickly closed the door behind him and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Elrohir was not asleep and there were tears coursing down his face.  
  
"Oh, Elrohir, what is wrong?" Glorfindel pleaded, resting a hand on his shaking shoulder.  
  
Elrohir bit his lip and shook his head, not wanting to speak. He wanted Glorfindel to leave and not come back so that he could never again tarnish the Eldar's reputation.  
  
"Tell me, Elrohir," Glorfindel said, nuzzling the side of his neck and speaking in his ear. "Even if I cannot be of help, it will make your burden less to be able to speak of it out loud." Still, there was no answer. "Is it me, then? Have I done something to hurt you?"  
  
"Never!" came the choked answer. Elrohir started to nearly sob at the idea of Glorfindel thinking that he was at fault for his tears. He caved in and told Glorfindel about the conversation he overheard.  
  
"Ai, Elrohir!" Glorfindel sighed, gathering the younger Elf into a strong embrace. "It would be a beautiful world if we could only hear the voices of those we love and love us in return. Pay no heed to the small minded. It is themselves they hurt by spreading such hateful rumors."  
  
Elrohir wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "It is not true, then? You did not sleep with my father?"  
  
Glorfindel looked him in the eyes. "It would be a lie if I said no, Elrohir." Elrohir looked fairly horror-stricken at the confession. "Peace, my love," Glorfindel continued. "It was in a darker time, before your mother and father found each other. Your father was young then, and I was..younger. There was no love between us and we both knew it."  
  
Elrohir absorbed the information in silence. "Have you ever loved anyone...before me, that is?" he asked finally.  
  
Glorfindel smiled, but it was sad and not bitter. "Yes, I have. But that was a lifetime ago, and he is long departed for the Halls of Mandos."  
  
Elrohir sat up in silence, still sniffling occasionally. "I love you," he said simply. "No one before you."  
  
Glorfindel gathered him up again, kissing him soundly. "You are young yet," he said, a bit of laughter coloring his tone. "Say that again in 5,000 years."  
  
Elrohir smiled at his lover. "Don't worry. I will." 


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: I have decided to post this Author's Note on my stories that are currently in progress. Okay, I'm very upset over ff.net's new policies regarding NC-17 stories. I'm not nearly as affected as a lot of writers out there, as I can pull a few chapters from my stories and get away with an R rating, and the story (though bowdlerized) is relatively okay. But PLEASE show your favorite authors your support, especially if you've never dropped them a line before. A lot of authors might disappear in the next few weeks, and they would all appreciate your comments and support! And of course, thank you to the people who have taken their time to review my stories.  
  
GRATUITOUS SELF PROMOTION: Aww, come on, you didn't expect me to leave it at that, did you! Well, if you like Elrohir and Elladan (as I sure do!) but especially Elrohir, then you HAVE to check out my new story The Stable Boy. You just might like it. ;) Anyway, I had to tack this on the end, of my Very Important Author's Note . 


	16. Laundry

A/N: Here's a quick part, as I'm working on a longer part. BTW-this is the same "Cry of the Eagle" that I have been writing, but I revamped it to keep it in the R rating. Unfortunately, ff.net would not let us do ANYTHING to any of the NC-17 rated stories, so I was forced to lose all of my reviews. :( So sad.  
  
GRATUITOUS SELF-PROMOTION: Yes, another one of these! Do you like Elrohir? Wanna see him get into some trouble? Check out my newest story "The Stable Boy"!  
  
************* Laundry *************  
  
Elrohir was up early for a change, Glorfindel noted. Of course, the cold ground did not offer the comfort of the beds of Imladris, but Elrohir was never known to be up before dawn. Glorfindel rose to his knees, scanning the small campsite for his love. He could see him nowhere, but he heard the unmistakable sound of his singing mingling with the running water of the stream they were camped by.  
  
Glorfindel reached for his tunic, but his groping hand found nothing in his pack. He frowned as he realized that all of his clothes were missing, along with Elrohir's. Was this some sort of prank?  
  
Glorfindel drew a blanket from his bedroll around himself as he rose to his feet. He followed Elrohir's sweet voice until he could see him. He was sitting on a rock by the edge of the stream, singing to himself and the barely-waking birds. Glorfindel smiled as he saw most of their clothes strewn across the rocks, apparently drying. Elrohir was scrubbing at the last of the tunics, holding it up to the rising sun every now and again for inspection before bending to his task once again.  
  
"Elrohir of Imladris has risen before the sun to do the laundry?" Glorfindel asked aloud once he was within earshot. "Valar help us! The end of Arda has come!"  
  
Elrohir laughed softly as he turned around, wringing the water out of the cloth in his hands. "Perhaps you would have liked to arrive in Thranduil's court smelling like an orc, but I would not."  
  
Glorfindel's smile widened. "Do you think he would have known the difference? Anyway, you could have left me at least a tunic to wear!"  
  
Elrohir's eyebrows rose. "That blanket is quite fetching on you, actually. The blue brings out your eyes."  
  
Glorfindel smirked and moved closer, so he was sitting on one of the large smooth rocks along the shore. Elrohir ignored him and continued with the last few garments he had left. The rising sun highlighted his figure in rose and gold tones, and Glorfindel more than appreciated the view. He wore no tunic, and only an old pair of leggings, lending Glorfindel a full view of the smooth muscles and pale skin. The pendant around Elrohir's neck flashed in the sun, reflecting the crest of his own house into his eyes.  
  
"Finished!" Elrohir announced as he laid out the last pair of leggings. He reclined on the stone, stretching like a cat on the worn surface. "I thought to have them dry and finished before you woke, but you seemed intent on spoiling my plans, as always."  
  
"An old habit from when you were younger and your plans needed spoiling," Glorfindel responded. "Though I do appreciate this."  
  
Elrohir shrugged. "Elladan makes me do it when we're away from home, so it is an old habit on my part also."  
  
Elrohir rose and went to stand behind Glorfindel. He wrapped his arms around the Eldar's neck, lowering his head to rest on Glorfindel's shoulder. Glorfindel sighed and leaned back into the embrace. Elrohir smelled like the river and the wet earth, and faintly of the clean scent of horses. He wondered if he himself did smell like an orc, but he could bathe in a moment and banish all doubt.  
  
Anyway, if he did smell like an orc, then Elrohir would not be embracing him like that.  
  
Or kissing his ear in that way that made him tremble.  
  
Or reaching around to steal the blanket  
  
Or....  
  
Or....  
  
Sigh. 


	17. Grief

A/N: Here's another part, and I can't promise when the next one will be because I start class again tomorrow. *sniff* Good-bye summer vacation! Okay, enough whining. I'm trying to finish up the next part of "The Stable Boy" so I can have it out tonight, but I might not make it until Friday. Maybe some reviews will speed the creative process *hint hint*.  
  
************ Grief ************  
  
All the halls were silent except for the muffled sound of sobbing that leaked from under closed doors. Glorfindel glided through the halls, not sure of his purpose or direction until he found himself standing in front of a door. He knocked hesitantly, unsure if his presence was welcome or not. He heard a slight cough, as someone clearing their throat, then a voice calling "Enter".  
  
He swung the door open. The chamber was dark, though it was the middle of the day. No candles were lit around the room and the occupants were shrouded in the shadows, huddled on the large bed.  
  
"Elladan? Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He saw one of the twins lying on the bed, wrapped securely in the arms of the other.  
  
"Yes," one of them said. "We are both here."  
  
Glorfindel stepped up to the bed and saw that it was Elladan sobbing in his brother's arms. Elrohir looked at him with dry eyes, though Glorfindel could see the grief written plainly there.  
  
"Will you not light some candles?" Glorfindel asked. "This darkness is not good to grieve in."  
  
"No," came the strangled reply from Elladan.  
  
Glorfindel stroked his midnight-dark hair in sympathy. Elladan had taken the departure of his mother over the sea the hardest of all Celebrian's children. It was only now, on their first night back in Imladris since the journey to Mithlond, that he openly showed his pain. The entire ride back from the Havens he had not spoken, relying on Elrohir to speak for him. Elrohir had done so willingly, allowing his twin to grieve in his own way.  
  
Glorfindel moved from the bed and lit a single candle, placing it on the bedside table. Elladan closed his eyes and hid his face in his brother's shoulder. Glorfindel sat on the bed, placing a comforting hand on Elladan's shoulder. Elrohir laid his hand on top of his, adding his own strength.  
  
"I don't understand!" Elladan said at last.  
  
Glorfindel smiled sadly. "You are not meant to," he said. "Not now, at least."  
  
"When then? When I am older, I'm sure," Elladan said, his voice turning hard. "What use is all of the ages of Arda if I still do not understand."  
  
"No use at all," Glorfindel said. "You will understand when you are standing on the prow of your own ship, sailing west with your eyes on the horizon."  
  
Elladan's sobs turned to muffled whimpers and finally silenced as he fell into an exhausted sleep. Glorfindel tucked the blankets around him and motioned for Elrohir to follow him out to the hall. He left the candle burning and the door cracked open, in case Elladan should awake.  
  
"His pain will pass," Glorfindel said to Elrohir as they wandered down the winding corridor. "As will yours," he added after a heartbeat.  
  
Elrohir rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeves. "Elladan was always closest to Mother. He feels her loss as keenly as though it was his own heart. He was her favorite," he added in a whisper.  
  
Glorfindel looked at Elrohir in shock. It was true that Celebrian favored her firstborn over the other two, though they were all loved dearly. He wondered how Elrohir knew this, as she always showed all her children an equal amount of affection. "Does this not sadden you even more?" he asked.  
  
Elrohir smiled, though it was a bit weak. "No. I know she loved me. Elladan has always had Mother and Arwen has father," he stated without malice or jealousy.  
  
Glorfindel stopped, looking at Elrohir curiously. "And you, Elrohir? Who do you have?"  
  
Elrohir looked at him a bit shyly. "I always thought I had you, Glorfindel. Out guardian who loves us as much as our own parents."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, pulling Elrohir into a tight embrace. "Yes, Elrohir, 'tis true. 'Tis true." 


	18. Loss

A/N: Oh, so so sorry for the hiatus on this story and all my other ones! I've been so swamped with school and work that it's been hard to find time to write. But don't give up on me and keep sending me reviews! So, here's a little part, just so you don't think I've forgotten. I will try to post the next part to The Stable Boy tonight, for anyone who's following that one! Thanks for your patience and support everyone!  
  
*************** Loss ***************  
  
Oh, it is my fault! Must I always be the reckless, careless one? Nay, better it was me than Elladan; they all expect it from me.  
  
Quit knocking on the door, Elladan. Is that Father with you now? You've been at it for hours. Let me grieve in peace.  
  
If I had been more careful, we would not have been outnumbered by the orcs. If I had been faster Arathorn would not be dead. It was my duty to clear the archers so that the others could attack unhindered. Of all the mistakes I have made, this is not one I thought to add to my collection.  
  
Go away! I can hear you, Elladan, crying outside the door though you've stopped pounding on it. I will not come out, nor will I die of grief, if you would just let me be!  
  
And now, now what do I do? I have all but killed a king and a father. Ai! Aragorn! He is too young to understand; he is too young to know, even. He will not remember his father at all when he is grown! Never will he know Arathorn's strength and grace; his humor and his passion; how very much he loved his wife and his only son.  
  
Who is that now? Glorfindel, is that you at the door? Ah, it is. Only you would have the audacity to pick the lock to my door. At least you shut it behind you. You are wrong, Glorfindel. It was my fault. Did you not see his body? Did you not see how his wife looked at me as we passed through the gates?  
  
You know he was a friend, but he was more. Not more than a friend as you are to me, my dear Glorfindel, but as Elladan is. He was a brother and a companion. Aragorn will not understand. He has a right to not understand.  
  
How can I help him? Yes, I remember Mother. I remember her as surely as I remember my own name. No, he will not be alone. He will have Father, who already loves him as a son. And his mother. And Elladan. And me.  
  
Yes, I can do that. I can be a brother to him..and a friend. No, he will not remember Arathorn, but he will know his father. Aragorn will know his father because I will tell him. 


End file.
